El Azul del Mar y el Cielo
by BlueOneechan
Summary: Los caminos de Haruka y Rin se han vuelto a separar: Tokio y Sídney, dos ciudades tan lejanas... Frente a los ojos de ambos hay un nuevo futuro marcado por el tiempo y la distancia. Nace un nuevo sentimiento, donde sólo el Mar y el Cielo serán sus testigos. [RinHaru / HaruRin]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** El Azul del Mar y el Cielo

**Autor:** BlueOneechan

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en la novela ligera _High Speed!_ y _High Speed!_ _2 _de Koji Oji, así como también en el anime _Free! _en sus dos temporadas y demás material de Kyoto Animation. Los personajes y su concepto en sí no me pertenecen. Este fanfiction ha sido escrito sólo con propósitos de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EL AZUL DEL MAR Y EL CIELO<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

Por un momento, pareció que el mundo se volvió de color rosa. Pétalos de flores de cerezo cayendo por todas partes, esparcidos por el suelo, flotando sobre el agua, revoloteando libremente sobre el lugar. Era un momento de fantasía, brillante y sublime, donde sólo se distinguían las sonrisas llenas de felicidad de los jóvenes nadadores. Salpicaban el agua hacia todas partes con alegría y diversión, y se sumergían y nadaban bajo el manto de cerezos que cubría la piscina. Era como estar dentro de un sueño.

Era el sueño de Rin hecho realidad.

A través de los pétalos de cerezo que insistían en caer, Haruka apreció la enorme sonrisa que el pelirrojo mantenía en su rostro. Le observó meter las manos al agua para luego lanzarla entusiasmado hacia Nagisa, y en seguida escapar ágilmente de los ataques de Makoto y Rei. Rin parecía un niño pequeño disfrutando de un juego inocente; de aquel juego que había estado esperando durante tantos años.

Haruka no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahora que las cosas estaban bien y que su futuro se había aclarado, toda la tensión a su alrededor había desaparecido. Haruka sabía que Rin había estado preocupado por él todo este tiempo; lo había advertido en las palabras y en las acciones realizadas por el pelirrojo durante los últimos meses, especialmente antes del campeonato nacional. A pesar de que no se veían con frecuencia, Rin siempre estuvo animándolo a pensar en el futuro, motivándolo a encontrar un sueño y construir un camino para llegar a alcanzarlo. Incluso, llegó al extremo de llevarlo a Australia para enseñarle un mundo distinto, el mundo al cual Rin ansiaba pertenecer. Y había sido justamente en aquel viaje, cuando Haruka había encontrado su verdadero sueño: hacer de la natación su profesión y disfrutarla por todo el mundo.

—Gracias, Rin… —murmuró de forma casi imperceptible, casi como un suspiro.

Manteniendo una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, Haruka cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por el agua cubierta de pétalos de cerezos, sin notar aquel par de ojos rojizos que acaban de posarse sobre él.

Desde la mediana distancia, y en medio de las gotas de agua que reflejaban el color rosa de los pétalos, Rin se detuvo un momento para observar a Haruka. El contemplarlo tan relajado y con el rostro apacible era suficiente para sacar una nueva sonrisa en el pelirrojo, una pequeña e íntima, que no expresaba sino el alivio y el triunfo que sentía en ese momento. La sensación de haberle devuelto la mano a Haruka era impagable; gracias a él, Rin había salido de la angustia y frustración sufrida el verano pasado. Haruka le había salvado y ahora era quien Rin hizo el mismo favor. Sin embargo, había un detalle aún más significativo para el pelirrojo: Haruka compartía su mismo sueño. Ambos entrarían a un nuevo mundo y avanzarían hacia el futuro, compitiendo en el agua como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron cuando eran sólo unos niños. Y eso era más que suficiente para llenar de orgullo a Rin.

Observó un poco más a Haruka y sintió una ligera presión en su pecho que le obligó a soltar un suave suspiro. Se sentía completamente pleno y sin preocupaciones, y, sumado al hecho de estar nadando en una piscina cubierta de pétalos de cerezo, era como si su vida ya casi estuviera realizada.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la hora de abandonar la Academia Samezuka, Rin decidió acompañar a sus amigos hasta la entrada del recinto. A pesar de que las sonrisas se mantenían adheridas a los rostros de todos, había una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza en el ambiente. Sólo tenían que decir un pequeño "nos vemos", porque probablemente los cinco se verían al día siguiente o al que le sigue, sin embargo, sabían que el "adiós" más significativo vendría pronto. Haruka y Makoto ya habían trasladado sus cosas a Tokio y la solicitud de ingreso de Rin al equipo australiano ya estaba aprobada. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que llegara el momento de la separación y quedaran solo Rei y Nagisa en Iwatobi.<p>

"_Aunque vayamos por caminos diferentes, siempre estaremos conectados a los demás. No tendremos un final_" había dicho Haruka a su equipo antes del último relevo. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que todas las despedidas eran dolorosas y más aún cuando se acercaba _esa_ despedida, la misma que había vivido hacía algunos años atrás.

—Te irás a Australia… —dijo Haruka en voz baja, caminando junto a Rin. Adelante, Makoto Rei y Nagisa caminaban distraídos y charlando entre ellos.

—Claro que sí, ¿a qué viene ese comentario? —preguntó Rin con diversión y en voz baja, imitando a Haruka— Me iré a Australia a seguir luchando por mi sueño —agregó sonriente, con el entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos.

—Rin,… ¿crees que algún día nos volvamos a ver? —preguntó Haruka con cierto temor, deteniendo su paso y manteniendo su mirada fija en el rostro de Rin, notando cómo la sonrisa en el rostro de éste iba desapareciendo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Haru? —preguntó Rin confundido, alzando una de sus cejas y mirando al pelinegro con seriedad.

Haruka no tardó en desviar la mirada y pronunciar un casi inaudible "olvídalo", disponiéndose a continuar su camino tras sus otros tres amigos. Sin embargo, el agarre de Rin detuvo su andar. El pelirrojo le había cogido por la muñeca con delicadeza y ahora le observaba con una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y esperanza en sus ojos.

—No habrá ninguna despedida, Haru —habló Rin con suavidad—. Sé que cuando era niño no te avisaba cuando regresaba de Australia, pero esta vez será diferente. Estaré siempre viajando a Iwatobi y tú serás la primera persona a quien visite, lo prometo.

—Pero yo estaré en Tokio… —dijo Haruka, distinguiéndose el desánimo en el tono de su voz. Le abrumaba el hecho de imaginarse atrapado en Tokio mientras Rin visitaba Iwatobi, y luego siendo él quien viajaba a casa mientras el pelirrojo volaba de regreso a Sídney. El no coincidir en las visitas era perfectamente posible— El tiempo irá pasando y-…

—El tiempo irá pasando —interrumpió Rin, tomando las palabras de Haruka—, nos volveremos fuertes y yo regresaré a Japón para nadar contigo en el equipo nacional. Esa es la meta a la que debemos apuntar, Haru. No importa el tiempo ni la distancia, yo sé que nos volveremos a encontrar —finalizó esbozando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, mientras una ligera brisa primaveral acompañada de pétalos de cerezo removía delicadamente sus rojizos cabellos.

Los ojos de Haruka brillaron con encanto. Sin importar la especial relación que tenían –aquella mezcla entre amistad y sana rivalidad–, las palabras de Rin desde siempre habían logrado mover su interior y esta vez no era la excepción. La realidad tomaba un sentido más dinámico y a la vez significativo cada vez que Rin expresaba sus ideas y emociones.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estuvimos en Australia? —preguntó de pronto Rin, llamando la atención de Haruka— Cuando era niño, ver el mar me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba en los momentos difíciles, porque yo sabía que, del otro lado, estaban mis amigos… estabas tú… Observar el mar es suficiente para sentir que estamos conectados.

—Conectados… —repitió Haruka en casi un murmullo mientras veía formarse una nueva sonrisa en los labios de Rin, al mismo tiempo que tenía la impresión de que todo a su alrededor parecía volverse más brillante y lleno de color. Sintiendo una tenue presión en su pecho, alzó la mirada y curvó ligeramente sus labios— La piscina en la que entrenaré en Tokio no está junto al mar, pero tiene un amplio tejado de vidrio. Cada vez que mire hacia el cielo, sabré que estamos conectados, que estamos bajo el mismo cielo.

—Haru… —Aquel nombre había escapado en casi un suspiro de los labios de Rin, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por la humedad— No sabía que podías decir algo tan lindo —agregó a punto de comenzar a sollozar, mientras Haruka desviaba su mirada hacia un costado, avergonzado por sus propias palabras.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Rin-chan! —La lejana voz de Nagisa llegó a los oídos de ambos. Desde la distancia, el joven rubio agitaba sus manos con entusiasmo; junto a él, Makoto y Rei aguardaban con tranquilidad para volver juntos a casa.

—Sigamos adelante, Haru. Sin despedidas. Sin mirar hacia atrás. Yo sé que esto es el comienzo de algo grande —dijo Rin, reanudando su paso hacia sus amigos.

Haruka asintió con firmeza y decisión, emprendió su camino siguiendo al pelirrojo, mientras un nuevo soplo primaveral acariciaba a ambos jóvenes y elevaba algunos pétalos de cerezo hacia el cielo, aquel brillante cielo adornado de blancas nubes, que se extiende hasta el horizonte y se une con el mar en un perfecto e infinito color azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**El Azul del Mar y el Cielo**


	2. Capítulo 1

**EL AZUL DEL MAR Y EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Para alguien acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar tranquilo y sin mucha gente por alrededor, la vida en una gran ciudad como Tokio puede llegar a ser difícil. Pareciera que todo avanza más rápido, que los minutos no esperan a nadie. No puedes detenerte, cada vez que parpadeas hay nuevas personas a tu alrededor, cada una con su propio ritmo, con sus propios problemas y preocupaciones.

Aunque Haruka llevaba unos meses viviendo en la capital, aún era reacio a aceptar ciertos cambios en su rutina diaria. A pesar de que aún tomaba largos baños y se esmeraba en preparar sus platillos favoritos de caballa, lo cierto es que al salir de su apartamento él se encontraba con ésa realidad que era completamente distinta a la que acostumbraba en Iwatobi.

En primer lugar, su mejor amigo ya no estaba afuera de su puerta aguardando por él. Ahora, el camino a la universidad era solitario y relativamente silencioso –excepto, claro, por todo el ruido de la ciudad. Haruka se tomaba su tiempo en caminar hacia la estación y coger el tren, pero era inevitable que en algún momento fuera atropellado por todos aquellos quienes iban apresurados.

Había días en que se reunía con Makoto. Si bien ambos no vivían en el mismo barrio, las distancias no eran tan lejanas, por lo que de vez en cuando podían reunirse para cenar y charlar un rato. Haruka, en ocasiones, le ayudaba con el estudio de ciertos conceptos deportivos que había adquirido en el entrenamiento con su nuevo equipo ahí en Tokio. El comentar sus vidas y nuevas experiencias les hacía sonreír de alegría a ambos; cuando hablaban sobre sus amigos en Iwatobi, las palabras iban cargadas de nostalgia. El momento de la despedida era algo silencioso, con pequeñas sonrisas casi forzadas y un "hasta luego", porque ya no podían decir "hasta mañana".

Y todo volvía a la rutina. A pesar de que Haruka estaba bastante entusiasmado con su carrera hacia la natación profesional, preocupándose de los tiempos, informándose sobre sus recientes rivales y compitiendo por nuevas victorias, era inevitable el hecho de sentir cierto fastidio en la monotonía del día a día. Más que fastidio, era la sensación de que _algo_ le hacía falta para poder sentirse conforme.

Tal vez por eso Haruka sonrió al leer aquel mensaje en su teléfono la semana pasada.

"_Regresaré a Japón por algunos días. Debo ir a Iwatobi, pero estaré en Tokio por un día_". El nombre de Rin en la pantalla se reflejó una vez más en el azul de sus ojos y Haruka sintió que un ligero cosquilleo le invadía su estómago.

No veía a Rin desde hacía algunos meses. Después de nadar en la piscina con pétalos de cerezos ambos se vieron unas cuantas veces más, compartieron momentos agradables en conjunto con sus amigos de ambos clubes, Iwatobi y Samezuka, e incluso para las graduaciones de ambos cuando terminaron la escuela. Pero las visitas habían tenido una fecha límite y ésa estuvo marcada por el día del vuelo hacia Australia. Rin fue despedido por sus amigos y se marchó del país, recordándole a Haruka que la conexión entre ellos ya estaba creada y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus caminos se volvieran a encontrar algún día, pero Haruka había sido más pesimista y se había cerrado por completo a la idea de volver a ver a Rin.

Sin embargo…

—Él llegará a Japón… hoy —murmuró aún sorprendido, guardando el celular en su bolso deportivo. Cerró el casillero donde dejaba sus cosas personales y abandonó los vestuarios para ir en dirección a la piscina.

Desde que llegó ese mensaje –siete días atrás–, Haruka lo había leído un montón de veces, pero aún no podía asimilarlo dentro de su cabeza. Se sentía ansioso, expectante y extrañamente algo nervioso. En realidad, desde el viaje de ambos a Australia que Haruka se estaba sintiendo así, aunque prefería no prestarle mayor atención y optaba por enfocarse en sus responsabilidades.

Luego del precalentamiento, Haruka subió a la plataforma de salida al extremo de la piscina, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó una bocanada de aire y se lanzó con su especial gracia directamente hacia el agua. Una primera resistencia y luego los dedos abriéndose paso entre el líquido azulado; su cuerpo siendo completamente abrazado por la humedad, avanzando con elegancia hacia una profundidad que se había vuelto brillante y esperanzadora desde aquel viaje con Rin. Haruka salía a la superficie y llenaba sus pulmones de aire, y luego volvía a sumergirse y continuaba su camino con firmeza y decisión.

Recorrió los veinticinco metros que llevaban hacia el extremo opuesto y luego dio una patada hacia el concreto para emprender el viaje de regreso a la partida. En su nado, podía sentir las ondas de agua provenientes de los carriles adyacentes; sus nuevos compañeros de equipo nadaban junto a él, no en un fin de competencia, sino en un amistoso entrenamiento. No pudo evitar recordar las fuertes impresiones que le provocaba la natación de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. De Nagisa, las ondas desbordantes de alegría y entusiasmo que el rubio emitía al nadar junto a sus preciados amigos. De Rei, las ondas que oscilaban de los movimientos certeros y otros erráticos de un nado que cada día se perfeccionaba para ser más hermoso. Y de Makoto, la potencia que imponía al adentrarse en el agua, emitiendo ondas con tanta fuerza, pero que al mismo tiempo reconfortaban con el calor abrasador que ellas transmitían.

Y luego, en un nivel completamente distinto, estaba el nado de Rin. Esa forma de nadar acelerada y siempre competitiva que había llamado la atención de Haruka desde que eran niños. Rin entendía el agua de una forma distinta a la del pelinegro y eso era lo que lograba que su nado fuera atrayente, con una fuerza magnética tal que parecía crear corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Haruka. Era simplemente imposible olvidar las sensaciones que le producía el nadar en el carril adyacente al de Rin.

—¡Bien hecho, Nanase-_kun_! —dijo el entrenador con entusiasmo una vez que Haruka llegó al extremo inicial de la piscina— Has marcado un nuevo record personal. Veo que hoy estás concentrado y bastante motivado.

Haruka sólo le observó desde la piscina y respondió con un suave "_sí_", preguntándose a sí mismo por qué el pensar en Rin le hacía nadar cada vez más rápido

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con tranquilidad, como era costumbre. Estando siempre bajo la vista de un amable pero dinámico entrenador, los miembros del equipo medían sus tiempos e intentaban superar sus anteriores records, analizaban los estilos de natación de los otros y se entregaban consejos para mejorar sus habilidades.

Era un equipo energético cuyos miembros parecían ser bastante unidos. Incluso Haruka, el más silencioso y reservado de todos, había comenzado a experimentar un leve sentimiento de pertenencia hacia el equipo. Y eso le sorprendía de sobremanera, porque estaba consciente de ser un chico con pocas habilidades sociales.

—¿Cómo estuve esta vez? —preguntó un joven desde la piscina, quitándose los _goggles_ para ver mejor.

—Mejoraste tu tiempo, pero sigues perdiendo velocidad en los últimos diez metros —respondió Haruka desde lo alto, observando el cronómetro en su mano—. Inténtalo una vez más; tomaré tu tiempo.

—Ah, Nanase, eres tan paciente… —le sonrió el joven, mas en seguida su mirada se desvió curiosa hacia un costado— Oye, ese tipo allá está mirando hacia acá. ¿Lo conoces?

Haruka volteó su mirada hacia la derecha y lo que pudo haber sido una sensación de sorpresa se transformó de inmediato en ansias y expectación; un sobresalto en su corazón y un ligero apretón en su estómago. Frente a sus ojos, la imagen de Rin sentado en la primera fila de las gradas, con los ojos cerrados mientras le dedicaba una entusiasmada sonrisa y le hacía una señal con la mano; a su lado sobre otro asiento, Rin mantenía un bolso mediano que solía llevar en sus viajes.

—Rin…

No pudo mantenerse en silencio y su voz escapó como un ligero suspiro, mientras en sus labios se forjaba una delicada sonrisa de felicidad. No sabía por qué Rin estaba allí ni cómo había logrado llegar hasta la universidad, pero de todas formas le había causado una grata sorpresa el verlo sentado en las gradas, tanto así que de pronto las cosas parecían volverse más resplandecientes.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó nuevamente el joven.

—Sí, es un amigo —respondió Haruka sin apartar su mirada de Rin.

—Al parecer, no lo ves desde hace tiempo. Se nota en tus ojos lo emocionado que estás —Soltó una pequeña risita, recibiendo una mirada delatora de parte de Haruka.

Cinco minutos más y el entrenamiento había acabado, por lo que Haruka caminó de prisa hacia los vestuarios. Un baño algo apresurado para quitar el cloro de su piel; la toalla pasando ágilmente por su cuerpo y dejándola un momento en su cabello negro para quitar el exceso de humedad; la ropa adaptándose a su cuerpo y el traje de baño húmedo, el gorro y los _goggles_ siendo guardados desordenadamente en su bolso deportivo.

—¡Estoy listo! —dijo Haruka con firmeza, poniéndose de pie frente a Rin en el pasillo afuera de los vestuarios.

—¿Esa es la forma en que saludas? —comentó Rin con una ligera sonrisa de diversión en sus labios. Estaba apoyado contra la pared y su bolso de viajes lo mantenía junto a sus pies.

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpó algo avergonzado—. Bienvenido, Rin.

—Está bien, está bien —rió el pelirrojo, mientras cogía su bolso y lo colgaba en su espalda para comenzar a salir del lugar.

—Mmm… ¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a Haruka,

—Todo bien en el aeropuerto y en el vuelo hasta acá, aunque el tráfico en esta ciudad es terrible. Quería verte nadar, pero llegué al final de tu entrenamiento —explicó Rin, caminando junto al pelinegro.

—¿Cómo conseguiste llegar hasta acá?

—Le envié un mensaje a Makoto y él me dio la dirección —respondió el pelirrojo. Observó un momento a Haru en silencio, volviéndose repentinamente serio, y luego continuó:—. Sé que tus problemas de comunicación no se solucionarán viviendo algunos meses en otra ciudad, pero… al menos, podrías haber respondido el mensaje que te envié la semana pasada.

Por un momento, Haruka pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Rin. El mensaje había sido "_Regresaré a Japón por algunos días. Debo ir a Iwatobi, pero estaré en Tokio por un día_". No había sido ninguna clase de pregunta, por lo que en ése momento Haruka pensó que no tenía nada que responder y tampoco imaginó que Rin podría sentirse mal al no recibir un mensaje de vuelta. Sin embargo, ahora sentía que al menos debió haber hecho algún tipo de comentario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón? —preguntó Haruka, sintiéndose algo estúpido e intentando remediar la situación.

—Sólo una semana. Debo resolver unos asuntos en Iwatobi y quiero ver a mi madre y a Gou.

—Pero, dijiste que te quedarás aquí en Tokio por un día…

—Ah, sí… Mmm… Se supone que llegaría de Australia y tomaría un vuelo nacional hoy, pero me equivoqué y lo compré para mañana —explicó Rin, y luego se apresuró en decir—. Fue solo un error, en serio.

Haruka le observó algo confundido, pero guardó silencio y sólo continuó caminando junto a Rin.

Al salir del recinto deportivo, el calor les envolvió por completo. Treinta y cuatro grados Celsius de temperatura y alrededor de un setenta por ciento de humedad en el ambiente. Un normal, pero algo desagradable, día de Julio en Tokio.

—En Australia… ¿Hacía mucho calor por allá? —preguntó Haruka repentinamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por romper el silencio que había dejado caer entre ellos.

—Es invierno en Australia, Haru. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?, fuimos en Agosto el año pasado —aclaró Rin. Haruka frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo. Por más que intentaba, no podía decir nada coherente cuando estaba junto a Rin. Se odió a sí mismo por un momento. Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó por completo cuando vio a Rin voltearse sonriente y decir:—. Creo que tendré que llevarte a Australia otra vez. Tal vez haya un par de cosas que olvidé enseñarte.

Haruka sólo esbozó una sonrisa con algo de diversión, sin saber que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente. La idea no le desagradaba pues, a pesar de lo repentino del viaje, de la dificultad del idioma y del bochorno que pasaron en el hotel, Haruka había vivido momentos realmente significativos junto a Rin en el extranjero. Por ello estaba profundamente agradecido del pelirrojo y se sentía en una deuda infinitiva para con él; pensaba en formas de devolverle el favor, pero nunca podía llegar con una respuesta definitiva y sólo se quedaba en realizar pequeños actos, uno tras otro, que fueran significativos para Rin y así, tal vez algún día, podría llegar a igualar el favor realizado.

—Por cierto, Rin… Mmm… Podríamos cenar juntos esta noche. Yo invito —No era una gran cosa, pero Haruka sabía que Rin apreciaba ésa clase de detalles.

El pelirrojo abrió grandes ojos y le observó con sorpresa durante un momento. Sin embargo, tras sonreír cariñosamente, él dijo:

—Muchas gracias, Haru, pero no puedo aceptar. Sousuke me prestó su apartamento por esta noche, pero él no está aquí en Tokio, así que debo ir a buscar las llaves donde una tía suya. Ella vive algo lejos de aquí, así que no tendré tiempo suficiente para hacer todas las cosas. De hecho, vine de visita a tu universidad sólo para saludarte, como no nos veíamos desde hace meses…

—Ah, ya veo… —murmuró, desviando su mirada hacia un lado y sintiéndose desilusionado.

—Le pregunté a Makoto si podía quedarme con él, pero él ya había hecho planes de estudio para esta noche con sus compañeros de universidad. Me dijo que de todas formas podía quédame en su departamento, pero no quise incomodarlo —agregó Rin.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste a mí? —preguntó Haruka, manteniendo su vista en un costado.

—Lo hubiera hecho si hubieras respondido el mensaje que te envié. No quería molestar a Sousuke porque él no está en Tokio, pero no me quedó otra opción.

Haruka volteó su mirada hacia Rin un instante y le observó en silencio, pensativo. No había visto al pelirrojo desde hacía varios meses, tenía que admitir que lo había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo, ¿y ahora sólo se contentaría con verlo un par de horas? Al día siguiente, Rin tomaría el vuelo hacia el sur, estaría en Iwatobi una semana y luego tendría que regresar a Sídney. Y volverían a pasar los meses sin ver a Rin otra vez.

No. Haruka no estaba dispuesto a eso y –aunque no entendía realmente sus propios motivos– decidió atreverse y hablar una vez más:

—No es necesario que te quedes donde Yamazaki. Mi apartamento no está lejos de aquí. Quédate conmigo esta noche, Rin.

Rin nuevamente lo observó con un semblante lleno de sorpresa; sus ojos rojizos brillaron fuertemente y no era por el sol, había algo más oculto dentro de ellos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Rin algo dudoso o, más bien, nervioso. Haruka no respondió, sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, ante lo cual el pelirrojo sólo pudo agradecer con una sonrisa aún más grande.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>—¡Vaya, eso estuvo delicioso! —comentó Rin, dejando caer su bolso en un rincón del apartamento.<p>

—Te lo dije, es el mejor restaurante que he encontrado aquí. Tienen descuentos para estudiantes y lo mejor de todo es que preparan la caballa de una forma única —dijo Haruka sintiéndose orgulloso, mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Sólo gracias a ti es que he podido probar tantos tipos de platillo en base a caballa —bromeó Rin, sonriente.

—Y eso que me quedan varios platillos que no he preparado aún. Mira, es nuevo —Señaló uno libro de cocina acomodado sobre un pequeño mueble contra la pared.

—Tú sí que estás obsesionado —comentó Rin alzando una ceja.

—Claro que no —dijo Haruka y agregó con tranquilidad:—. ¿Quieres una fruta? ¿O tal vez té?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —Se llevó una mano a la boca y dio un gran bostezo—. Sólo quiero dormir. Ya es tarde y el viaje de diez horas me dejó bastante cansado. Además, mañana debo estar en el aeropuerto temprano y… ¡Aaah, de sólo pensarlo me da aún más sueño!

—Entonces, ve a tomar un baño y acuéstate para dormir.

—Antes que eso, debo enviar un _email_ que había estado redactando mientras volaba hacia acá. Gracias a mi entrenador he estado conociendo a un sujeto que podría ser mi representante en un futuro, ya sabes, es importante tener uno para ciertos asuntos —explicó Rin mientras abría su bolso y sacaba su computadora portátil. Encendió el aparato, lo dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca para dar un nuevo bostezo.

—Si ya está redactado, yo puedo enviarlo mientras tú tomas un baño. Se nota que estás muy cansado —habló Haruka con amabilidad.

—¿En serio puedes? Bien, la sesión ya está iniciada, así que puedes encontrar el mensaje en la sección de ediciones. Sólo falta firmar con mi nombre, lo demás está todo listo, incluso el destinatario.

—De acuerdo. Ahora, ve a tomar el baño —dijo Haruka haciendo una señal hacia una puerta que se hallaba cerrada.

—Sí, ya voy… —Rin avanzó en aquella dirección, deteniéndose un momento y volteándose hacia el pelinegro— Por cierto, ¿dónde dormiré?

—Puedes dormir conmigo o en un futón que tengo disponible.

—¿Un futón? —preguntó Rin con confusión. De pronto, Haruka sentía una extraña tensión generarse en el ambiente— ¿Recibes visitas aquí, Haru?

—No. Makoto se queda a dormir algunas veces.

—Él también es una visita… —murmuró el pelirrojo en voz baja— Pero, comprendo… De seguro que él siempre viene a visitarte. Ni siquiera en otra ciudad pueden separarse —agregó Rin con una inusual seriedad.

—No tienes idea —respondió Haruka con rapidez y sin intenciones de explicar que, a pesar de estar viviendo los dos en Tokio, eran escazas las veces en que él y Makoto podían verse. Hablar de ése tema le ponía de mal humor—. Bien, ¿dónde dormirás?

—No me importa, decide tú, yo dormiré donde sea —dijo el pelirrojo con desgano—. Iré a tomar un baño.

—En el armario hay toallas limpias.

Rin no respondió; simplemente caminó en dirección hacia el baño y desapareció tras la puerta. Haruka observó cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, sin descubrir a qué se debía ese repentino cambio de actitud; pero no era bueno sacando teorías ni conclusiones, así que sólo se limitó a suspirar con resignación y olvidar el reciente momento.

Estando sólo en la habitación, Haruka se sentó junto a la mesa frente a la computadora de Rin y observó el fondo de pantalla. Era una alegre fotografía del pelirrojo junto a Sousuke, Momotaro y Aiichiro en sus últimos días en Samezuka, atrás de ellos se podía ver la piscina del club. Tras un momento de admirar la brillante sonrisa que Rin mostraba, Haruka se conectó a internet y buscó el enlace al correo electrónico del pelirrojo. Tal y como Rin había dicho, la sesión estaba iniciada, por lo que no fue necesario el uso de alguna contraseña de ingreso. Fue imposible no echar una mirada rápida a la bandeja de entrada; había mensajes de Gou y de su madre así como también de Russel y Lory –los padres australianos–, y de Sousuke y Aiichiro; había mensajes de distintos clubes universitarios de natación de Japón y Australia; había boletines informativos sobre competencias internacionales de natación y también un montón de mensajes –en japonés e inglés– de varias personas que Haruka no supo distinguir de quiénes se trataba.

El mundo de Rin no era pequeño, era tan extenso y en él existían muchas personas que Haruka tal vez nunca llegaría a conocer. Eso le provocaba un cierto resentimiento y le hacía sentirse insignificante. Era extraño, pero de alguna forma quería ver su propio nombre marcado como un mensaje importante para Rin, uno tanto o más importante que cualquiera de los que allí se encontraban.

Haruka sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y decidió que era tiempo de dedicarse a lo que Rin le había encomendado. Movió el cursor hacia la sección de ediciones e ingresó al enlace con calma. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos vieron a continuación lo dejó completamente sorprendido y algo desconcertado. En la sección de ediciones, además del mensaje que Rin le había pedido que enviara, había otro mensaje sin ser enviado para Haruka, y debajo de ése había otro, y otro, y otro… Al menos diez mensajes que Rin había escrito y que nunca había enviado, todos con fechas distintas. En aquel par de ojos azules que observaba asombrado se podían reflejar la cantidad de veces que se repetía su propio nombre. Ésa era la prueba de que Rin pensaba en Haruka, pero… ¿qué decían aquellos mensajes?

El pelinegro sabía que no debía leerlos, era una falta grave a la privacidad de otra persona y una traición a la amistad que tenía con Rin. Aunque la curiosidad le estaba consumiendo, Haruka tomó una bocanada de aire y optó por ingresar al mensaje que Rin necesitaba enviar. Era un texto mediano de perfecto inglés, en cuyo final faltaba la firma.

"_Matsuoka Rin"_, escribió Haruka. Se detuvo y pensó un momento. Borró lo escrito y reemplazó por "_Rin Matsuoka_". Claro, el _email_ iba dirigido hacia alguien de habla inglesa, por lo que el nombre debía ser escrito al revés. Haruka revisó que estuviera escrito el nombre del destinatario, tal y como lo había dicho el pelirrojo, y luego envió el mensaje sin cavilaciones.

Listo, tarea lograda. Ahora sólo debía apagar la computadora de Rin y aguardar a que éste saliera del baño. Pero,… ¿y los mensajes?

No podía resistirse a la curiosidad que le provocaba ver su nombre repetido tantas veces. Haruka alzó la mirada hacia el baño y vio la puerta cerrada. Esta era la única oportunidad que tendría.

Sintiéndose bastante culpable y repitiéndose en su mente de que no era nada malo, que sólo se trataba de una mirada rápida, ingresó a uno de los mensajes con su nombre, uno escogido al azar.

_Para: Nanase Haruka._

_De: Matsuoka Rin._

_Fecha: 30 de Mayo._

_Encontré un lugar donde venden sándwich de pescado a elección. Hay de caballa, los probé y saben bien. Te traeré aquí la próxima vez que vengas a Sídney. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene una vista increíble hacia el mar… Por cierto, hoy el océano se ve muy bonito, es casi del mismo color que el cielo. Parecen uno solo en el horizonte… Me pregunto si en Japón podrás verlo de la misma forma que yo… Ah, estás tan lejos…_

Haruka se quedó pensativo un momento. Él también acostumbraba a mirar el mar y el cielo y pensar en Rin, lo hacía desde aquella vez que hablaron sobre estar conectados a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y salió del mensaje, para luego ingresar a otro al azar.

_Para: Nanase Haruka._

_De: Matsuoka Rin._

_Fecha: 18 de Junio._

_Esta mañana acompañé a Lory a hacer las compras. Ella necesitaba comprar un obsequio para el hijo de su amiga, así que pasamos a una tienda de juguetes. Parece que a los vendedores les gustan los delfines, porque había una sección completa de peluches y otras cosas. Me acordé de ti y compré un delfín pequeño. Estaba pensando en regalártelo para tu cumpleaños, pero-_

El mensaje estaba incompleto; por algún motivo, Rin no continuó escribiéndolo. Aun así, Haruka no pudo evitar imaginarse a Rin rodeado de delfines, decidiendo cuál comprar e inventando alguna excusa con tal de no confesar que se trataba de un regalo para Haruka. Soltó una risita de diversión. Al final Rin nunca le había comentado nada sobre el delfín que había comprado; de hecho para su cumpleaños el pelirrojo le envió un breve mensaje de felicitaciones a su celular. Pero sólo había sido eso; nada de obsequios ni sentimentalismos. Por algún motivo desconocido, Rin desistía de sus intenciones.

Había varios mensajes más, pero Haruka los obvió todos y pasó directo hasta el más reciente, uno de la semana anterior.

_Para: Nanase Haruka._

_De: Matsuoka Rin._

_Fecha: 3 de Julio._

_Haru, adivina qué… ¡Regresaré a Japón! Acá en Australia pronto empezará el período de vacaciones de invierno y el club me ha dado una semana libre para regresar a mi casa. Ya tengo los tickets del avión, el vuelo Sídney-Tokio será el 9 de Julio y pensé en quedarme un día por allá, así que el vuelo de Tokio-Tottori lo compré para el 10 de Julio. No nos hemos visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y realmente te extraño, así que… no sé… podríamos salir y hacer algo juntos ese día, ¿qué te parece?_

Haruka leyó el mensaje una vez más y recordó las palabras dichas por Rin hacía algunas horas atrás: "_Se supone que llegaría de Australia y tomaría un vuelo nacional hoy, pero me equivoqué y lo compré para mañana. Fue sólo un error, en serio_". No, no había sido un error. Los vuelos tenían un día de diferencia sólo para poder ver a Haruka.

Una vez más, el pelinegro se sintió mal por su propia actitud. A pesar de que Rin no le había enviado ese _email_, lo cierto es que sí le había enviado un mensaje corto a su celular, y Haruka ni siquiera lo había respondido. Cerró la página de internet y apagó la computadora de Rin algo desanimado, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y vio los mensajes; sólo leyó el nombre de Makoto repetido infinitas veces, era una costumbre hablar con él casi todos los días.

Guardó su celular, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla. Ni siquiera en la noche el calor se apaciguaba. Observó el cielo despejado y las estrellas brillantes, la misma imagen que veía cada noche cuando se preguntaba si acaso Rin podía ver el cielo de la misma forma en Australia. Se deprimió al pensar que, aunque ahora el pelirrojo estuviera en su apartamento, al día siguiente viajaría a Iwatobi y todo volvería a ser como ahora: Rin seguiría escribiendo mensajes y dejándolos sin enviar, y Haruka seguiría creyendo que sus caminos se distanciaban más y más. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no quería volver a lo mismo; realmente deseaba cambiar.

Y es que escribir un mensaje no toma más de tres minutos, tampoco se necesita un urgente motivo para contactarse con otra persona a quien estimas. No es necesario un mensaje extenso, con sólo compartir las cosas cotidianas y los detalles de la vida se pueden hacer grandes diferencias en el sostenimiento de una relación a distancia. Puede ser difícil y a veces triste, pero realmente hace que el tiempo corra más rápido y que la espera sea menos angustiosa.

—Mañana le enviaré un mensaje para saber cómo estuvo su viaje… —dijo Haruka para sí mismo. Alzó una vez más la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y dio un pequeño suspiro— Y, tal vez, en la noche le preguntaré cómo se ven las estrellas desde Iwatobi.

Haruka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sentía esa presión en su pecho y ese ligero cosquilleo en su estómago que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes.

**_Continuará..._**

**Capítulo 1**

**El Azul del Mar y el Cielo**

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Primero que todo, debo agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews y a quienes han aceptado seguir mi historia y/o agregarla a favoritos, ¡de verdad me hacen feliz! Este ha sido el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que de verdad la disfruten y puedan sentir lo que intento transmitirles con ella, pretendo llevarla con detalles pequeños pero significativos. En la simpleza de las cosas está la maravilla de la vida, y adaptado a las realidades de mis queridos Rin y Haruka, creo que se pueden conseguir cosas muy bellas para la historia de su relación. Por ahora no creo que sean muchos capítulos la verdad y por lo mismo me gustaría saber sus opiniones para poder mejorar desde ya. Los reviews sirven mucho, pues te motivan a continuar y a perfeccionarte; incluso aquellos que involucran críticas te hacen meditar y repleantearte ciertas cosas, así que ¡por favor! espero sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este capítulo, aunque sea un breve "_me gustó_" o "_no me gustó_". ¡Muchas gracias a todos!  
><strong>BlueOneechan~<strong>


End file.
